Valentine's Day
by always-a-hp-girl
Summary: Dramione OOTP


Hermione sighed and stood up, lifting up the heavy pile of textbooks she had taken out of the library. The pile was so high that she couldn't see forward. She cautiously walked forward, unaware that someone was watching fast towards her. She took another step, knocking into the person, scattering the books onto the floor. She groaned and leaned down to collect the books. A hand reached out and handed her a book. She opened her mouth to thank them but lost her breath when she saw who it was. She stared in shock that Draco, Draco Malfoy was doing something kind for her. "What are you doing?" He looked at at her with a surly expression. "I believe you meant to say 'thank you', Granger." he growled. She rolled her eyes, hurrying to collect the books. As if sensing how annoyed she was getting, Draco smirked and continously reached for each book she was getting, pulling it away from her at the last minute. She sighed in frustration as she stood up and narrowed her eyes at the boy. "Give me my books Malfoy." she demanded. His reply was a signature smirk. "Why?" "because I'm in a hurry!" she glanced at her watch, it was about time for their DA meeting. "Hmm. Too bad." he says, examining the books in his hand. Seeing he was momentarily distracted, she reached out to snatch the books from him. However, Draco was as alert as always and pulled the books away. He loved toying with Granger like this. "So I'd like them BACK, please." she said, trying hard to contain her voice. "Soooo...come and get them then?" he says, chuckling to himself. He raised his hand above her head and dangled her books. Hermione felt anger rise up inside her. She stood on her tip toes and tried to reach them but he towered above her. "Awww, whats wrong? Surely a bookworm like yourself Granger can't be having a little trouble? Surely not!" "MALFOY!" "Give them back." there was a dangerous edge to her voice now. " Fine. Catch!" Draco flung the books at her who looked startled at his sudden change and leaped to catch the flying books. He laughed and walked away, pleased with a good days work of winding up Granger. Before he rounded the corner, he couldn't help but sneak a last glance at her, as she walked away, her shoulders rising and falling in anger. She was something else that one. She frowned. She hated that he taunted her, almost daily now. He's so irritating, she reminded herself. But he really was something else. Several hours later, after turning up late to the DA meeting and being grilled by Ron about where she was, Hermione walked down the corridor, taking her time in returning to the common room. She was trying to get something off her mind. Or rather, someone. Sitting in the Slytherin Common Room, Crabbe had asked Draco where his mind was. Funny, Draco thought. He didn't know Crabbe was capable of such a capacity of thinking. Just as Draco was about to give a usual witty response, in walks in Blaise, accompanied by yet again, another girl who couldn't help but look at the Slytherin with starry eyes. Draco smirked as he winked as he walked by. It wasn't that long ago that Draco was doing the exact same thing. Yet, somehow right now he couldn't imagine picking up any girl. The only thing he could imagine was a certain curly haired brunnette. And it infuriated him to admit it. The next time they saw each other was in Care of Magical Creatures. Draco tried everything in his power to get the Oaf fired, but he was still around, always putting Draco in a surly mood. Today was no better. His spirits lifted slightly, while seeing her, but seeing that she was making friendly conversation with the Weasel, particuarly after he debacle that was the last Quidditch game, infuriated him further. She could feel she was being watched. But every time she turned round, no one was even looking at her. She dismissed the strange feeling and concentrated on her lesson. He was so damn flustered. Whatever this was, it needed to lesson was over. Hermione hung back from the rest of the class and started chatting to Hagrid. She had always felt comfortable around him. The small chat with Hagrid put her mind at ease, something she hadn't had for days. She began to walk away, waving to Hagrid. It was strangely quiet all around her. She couldn't see anyone. She felt a bit angry that not even Ron had waited for her. He saw her enter the great hall a fair amount of time after everyone else. He wondered what kept her. Then he wondered why he was being such a prat for wondering in the first place..Her mouth was turned down slightly and if he didn't know any better, he could tell she was troubled. She sat down next to Potter who smiled at her, making her face light up significantly. He clenched his fists. Potter. She leaped into an animated conversation with Potter. Listening closely Draco was able to pick out the letters "D.A." what did that mean…? Perhaps making it a little too obvious about his easedropping, the group of Gryffindors turned and looked at him. His eyes met hers and for once in his life, he felt a bit overwhelmed. By Granger. Of all people. Her eyes narrowed darkly at him, but once he looked away she bit her lip. How much did she hear, both her and Harry were wondering. "I think he suspects something." Ron says, naively. "I think that is kind of obvious Ronald." she says, sarcastically causing Harry to sigh as he prepares for the two start going at it. However, Hermione not being in the mood to argue with anyone, abruptly stands and says "I'll see you in Potions.".She walks to him and corners him. "What did you hear?" she barked at him. Blinking, he instantly puts on the infamous "Malfoy" face. With eyes, secretive and completely focused he stares at her who looks back at him, waiting for his response. "Wouldn't you like to know." He starts to walk out of the Great Hall but having started something and determined to finish it, she falls him out, just the two of them. "Tell me now." He stopped on the spot, causing Hermione to slam into his back slightly as she was practically jogging to keep up with him. He slowly turns round and takes a step closer to her. They are completely alone in the deserted hallway. "How about you make it worth my while Granger?" "What?" she stutters. "Not like that." Malfoy chuckles. "You tell me something and I'll return the favour and tell you everything I heard you and Potter whispering about." Her eyebrows narrowed. Despicable. She thought. "What do you want to know?" she asked, coldly. He stroked his chin, thinking. A short pause. "How about…" "yes?" she egged him on... the sooner the better. "...hmm, decisions, decisions, decisions…" Her patience was drawing thin. "hurry it up!" she snapped. "Well, if your going to act like that Granger, I'm not telling you jack." He starts walking up the winding staircase. Growling under the breath, she starts to run after him, feeling annoyed with her that she was running after Draco Malfoy. She had always prided herself for NOT being one of those girls. "Fine. Sorry. What do you want?" She asked in a forced-calm voice. "What was that?." he says, mockingly leaning against the wall. "What do you want to know?" she says quietly. "I believe you were apoligizing to me," He leans in, smirking and says "Say that again," "Don't push it.." she growled. His lips curled upwards in a bemused grin, he stares at her for an uncomfortable amount of time before saying "Fine. Tell me about you and Weasley." She blanched. She was not expecting this. "W-what do you want to know?" she started to blush. "I mean...there-there's nothing to tell." He laughed loudly and leaned in again "come on, like I'm going to believe that." "Well you should!" she said, anger rising. "It's the truth after all!" Draco, studied her face, looking for any tell tale signs that there was something else, something more. She looked sincere enough, "Well, I know you fancy him!" he attacked her "What?" she screeched back, her mouth falling open. "You have no right to say that!" "But you don't deny it, do you?" For some reason, he was anxious for her answer. She blushed. "no..." she said quietly.. "I don't deny it." He couldn't help but feel something snap inside him. He felt like punching Weasley. Hard. In the face But being Draco Malfoy, there was only one road to take. And that was clearing his temper with teases and taunts. He sneered at her and said "Pathetic." "What did you over hear?" she asked him. Lifting an eyebrow, he leaned in, very slowly, close enough so that his mouth was inches away from her ear. Hermione was frozen to the spot. He lifted a strand of her hair and breathed in before then muttering two single letters that confirmed Hermiones suspicions. "DA." And with that, he marched off, leaving her glued to the spot on the stairs. She snapped to her senses, then once again ran after him. "And what did you ... make of that?" she panted. "Whatever you and...Potter...and your precious Weasley have got going on, you can rest assured, I will get to the bottom of it." He looked at it, narrowing his eyes and drawing her in in one swift look. "I always do." Hermione feels a slight blush rush over her at his comments. "You wont this time" she muttered "Who's going to stop me?" he laughs. "You?! Please, you'll be too busy snogging Weasley to notice whatever on earth I'm doing." She was furious now. She marched right up to him and snarled "Just you try, Malfoy." He smiled, a smile that made Hermione wonder what was going in his conniving little mind. "I'm not scared of you." "Is that what you tell yourself late at night? Come on, tell the truth. Without Potter and Weasley around, you're terrified." She pulled out her wand. "What you gonna do Granger?" he mocks. "Guess" she hissed. Malfoy narrowed his own eyes and produced his own wand. This girl really knew how to push his buttons. "Dont even dare." He wasn't stupid, he knew Granger could and would defeat him. Groaning, he had to grudgingly admit defeat and put his wand away. At least, for now. "You wont figure anything out." she said, a finality to her tone He crosses his arms and stares back at her. "If you say so Granger." She turned around and watched away. He watched her, more intrigued than ever. He was thinking how he could find out every little secret and was looking forward to pressing Granger for the answers in the coming weeks. He would enjoy this. She tried to keep clear of him for hte next few days. She avoided him like the prague, even refusing to rise to the occasion when the usual Gryffindor/ Slytherin war would be raging on. She spent a great deal of time with Harry who as per usual was obsessing over Cho Chang. She couldn't look at Ron after what she was made to admit to Malfoy a few days ago. She was mad at herself for not denying it, she was mad at him for even listening into their conversation in the first place and she was even more mad at her mind for wasting so much time in thinking about it all. He noticed she wasn't looking him in the eye anymore - not that she ever did, but this was even more forced than usual. He had to talk to her about it, but why? It's not like they were ever on speaking terms to begin with.. The weekend was close and everyone was a little relieved. Even Hermione who loved being in class was a little thankful especially because this weekend they would all be going to Hogsmeade. Saturday morning, walking down the path into the small village next to Harry and Ron, Hermione was caught up in her own thoughts. She was so busy over thinking everything, she failed to notice Cho walk over to Harry and ask to speak to him in private. Harry disappeared, leaving Ron and Hermione alone. They sat down on a bench and started a small conversation. Every time she looked up, she couldn't help but imagine that smirking idiotic boys face, taunting her, over and over. He saw her in the corner of three broomsticks. When the Weasel went to go get new bottles of butterbeer he seized his chance and sat down next to her. "happy valentines day" he smirked She screwed her face up and crossed her arms and legs, turning her head to the side. "Thanks I guess. You too." There was a silence, Hermione glanced toward when Ron was looking for change to pay for the drink. Draco made a noise of disgust. "Can't keep your eyes off him for two seconds, can you?" She forced her head round, gritting her teeth. "For your information, yes I can. Now, shouldn't you off, I'm sure Pansy or some other silly girl can't wait for your undivided attention!" He glanced around the resturant cooly. "Do you see any girls lined up for me, Granger?" "So why are you here?" she asked him "Better than staying at the castle, isn't it? Plus, it ain't half funny watching all the silly love struck fools prance around." Draco nudges her and she turns her head and starts laughing at the public display of affections surrounding them. Draco Malfoy was making her laugh, go figure. She looked back at him, still smiling. "I suppose that's true..." Now she was agreeing with him? He felt a smile appear on his face. Hermione almost gasped in shock. It was a natural smile, not a smirk or a sneer, but a real smile. "So Granger… " "Malfoy, what you doing here?" Just then, Ron appeared, holding the drinks and looks less than happy. Draco stands and digs his hands in his pocket. "Alright Weasley! I was just leaving.." he muttered as he started to get up. He looked at hermione "see you." Ron sat down and didn't wait until Draco was out of earshot to ask "what the bloody hell was that all about?" "Just...wishing me a happy valentines." Hermione says, looking over her shoulder slightly, feeling a bit more cheerful than she had in a long while. "Weird." Ron says, taking a swig of his drink. "Yeah...weird." He sulked all the way out of the restaurant. Stupid Weasley..he kept repeating over and over. He almost had his shot with her. After a while of sitting drinking and talking, Hermione and Ron exited the restaurant. They caught up with Harry but Hermione was still lost in the last hour. Malfoy was still the annoying boy who had dared call her "mudblood" and she hated him in the very pits of her stomach. But something about him today, he was almost, being civil or perhaps, friendly to her. Maybe, somewhere behind all that white hair and layer and layer of ego, he was...alright.


End file.
